1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for tethering or otherwise securing personal property or other items.
2. The Background Art
As computers, expensive electronic equipment, and other valuable portable articles have become more common, theft of such articles has increased. There are a number of different devices on the market to deter such theft. However, most of these devices do not support engagement with larger apertures or openings in such articles. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for securing selected articles having larger apertures therein.